


Quando os anjos merecem morrer

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, M/M, Murder, Rape
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Tiveste já medo quando apareceu à tua porta à uma da manhã, medo pelo que podia querer de ti, medo porque não era o teu Kota, porque não era o teu melhor amigo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 1





	Quando os anjos merecem morrer

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Quando os anjos merecem morrer**

Ainda esperas, Kei.

Esperas que sejas ele, esperas que aquele clarão de loucura nos seus olhos desapareça, que volte a ser o mesmo de sempre.

Esperas que não magoe-te, mas sabes quanto seja vã esta esperança, sentes já o dor abrir caminho no teu corpo, sentes que estás a perder a consciência do que acontece ao teu redor.

Tiveste já medo quando apareceu à tua porta à uma da manhã, medo pelo que podia querer de ti, medo porque não era o teu Kota, porque não era o teu melhor amigo.

Porque não fingiu de ter outras razões para ser lá, porque tirou-te dum braço e bateu-te contra a cama, sem dizer-te nem uma palavra, como se fosses uma boneca, como se não significasse nada, mas fosses lá só pelos seus propósitos.

E tu sabias-o, e talvez devias ter imaginado, mas nem achaste que pudesse chegar tão longe, não para ti.

Porque ama-te, e ter sido obrigado a rejeita-lo porque ele para ti nunca foi mais que um amigo magoou-te, mas tem feito pior a ele.

Amarrou-te à cama, começou a despir-te indiferente ao teu queixar, aos teus gritos, às tuas orações.

Tocou-te, e estava como se a sua mão deixasse um rasto ardente em ti, como se a tua pele queimasse, como se sentisses que ia deixar-te aquelas marcas em cima para sempre.

Entrou dentro de ti, e só nessa altura conseguiste ver remorso escondido por trás dos seus olhos.

Só um olhar, durado menos que um momento, mas foi nessa altura que permitiste-te de esperar.

E esperas ainda agora, enquanto sentes-o empurrar no teu corpo, enquanto sentes-o cair em gemidos sufocados, quase animais, enquanto sentes-o começar a gemer que lamenta muito, constantemente, como um lema.

E quase sentes piedade pele, porque ele não é o teu Kota.

Porque não há o teu Kota naqueles olhos cheios só de luxúria e desejo, porque não é ele afinal de contas que estás a tomar-te pela força.

Porque podes ter piedade pelo teu melhor amigo, o escondido por trás daquele olhar de pura loucura, mas não podes evitar de odiar a pessoa que está a fazer-te isto.

Quando sentes-o gozar dentro de ti tens mal tempo de reagir, antes de sentir as suas mãos ao redor da garganta.

E quase estás feliz.

Olhas Kota pela última vez, e finalmente é mesmo ele.

Sorris, e logo morres.


End file.
